Careful What You Wish For: The Second Story
by Deth-Bi-Slipknot
Summary: Sequel to 'Careful What you Wish For'. Our leading girl has found herself back to her true home, with her true friends. But when she realizes that she also plays and important part in combat racing, love and determination is truly tested. STRONG SPOILERS!
1. Chapter 1

Did you miss meee? I missed you guyseseseses!! I'm sorry I was gone for so long. But my KHII story was a piece of shit. No one liked it, and it just basically sucked. I'm sooo relieved to be back here. It feels better. I'll also have a story up on fictionpress, and I'll have the URL later, if you don't mind taking a peek at my original stuffs. Anyways, here's the meaty stuff. Pleez enjoy!!

I lifted my eyelids from sleep and stared at the red numbers of the alarm clock. I then realized that my first day of 10th grade had reared it's butt-ugly head. I frowned and closed my eyes for one last drop of sleep before finally heaving myself away from the comforting sheets.

When I stumbled my way over to switch some lighting on, my cat, Riley, pitter pattered her way over to me. She stood in front of me and I tripped, trying not to step on her. When my foot lifted up, it hooked around the other in sudden confusion, and I fell, catching myself on the edge of the night stand. I growled and turned, shooting an irritated look at her.

"Retard."

She continued to stare at me and blinked, her tail twitching thoughtfully. Then she mewed, tilting her head to one side. I couldn't help but laugh at her questioning look. And so I straightened up and looked at myself in the mirror. Now at fifteen years old, my hair was still trimmed to my waist and I had grown rapidly over the past few years. After completing my goal of straight-A's which had even shocked _me_, I recieved the right to pierce my bottom lip, with a silver hoop.

I sighed and turned to the closet, deciding what to where. After a couple minutes, I wasted my time on nothing and dressed simply in a red t-shirt, jeans and black doc-martens. And then I went through the morning, doing the usual. Washing my face, eating, applying makeup and brushing my teeth. I then gently woke my mother and told her I was ready to go.

After about twenty minutes, we were walking out to the Cadillac, side-by-side. She had to first enter her door and unlock mine from the other side. It had been a couple years since I got to drive a fast, sturdy car. But I tried not thinking about that.

"So", she said from the other side. "Are you ready for your big day today?"

And I had indeed thought about that. No, I wasn't. I had spent my entire last year, moping around, only with a couple of close friends, not paying attention to the world at all. Only my grades and my writing had showed any life at all for the past couple years, since my life took a sad turn on my thirteenth birthday.

I had never much cared for the people around me during freshman year and didn't go to dances, games, the movies or even out shopping. My only good friends worried over me, thought I was depressed. Thought I was emo. And yet, this didn't make me angry. Remember? I didn't _care_.

I looked down at myself, in the reflection of the window. My mom started the car, and fidgeted around the dashboard, as I stared at myself, books in one hand, door handle in the other. And then I finally opened my mouth to respond to her. But as soon as my lips parted, I felt the strangest thing.

A bizarre tingling ran down my arms, abdomen and legs. My entire body felt as though it were fizzing. I dropped my books and stare down at myself. Then I looked up at the window and was horrified to see that my silhouette was slowly turning darker and darker, my skin turning a shadow-like color. When I glanced desperately into the face of my mother, my vision was already clouding up. She was staring at me, repeating something over and over, but I couldn't hear her. She didn't seem to notice that I was turning into something unlike her daughter.

And then the last thing I heard was my name being repeated by many familiar voices of many familiar people.

Later on, I found myself still groggy, and lying on the ground. It felt like pavement. I was no longer on the gravel on the drive-way. My parents must have panicked and moved me to...well...there was no pavement nearby our house. When I tried to open my eyes, I realized they were still foggy. I tried my hardest to push myself up on one elbow, and after that I tried rubbing my eyes.

Far off, I could hear the same people calling my name frantically. I sat up and blinked, trying to bring things into focus. But before I turned to face the people calling out to me, I focused on another noise. Another distraction. It was a low rumbling. The ground was also vibrating a little bit. The sun blared into my eyes, much brighter than I was used to.

The people yelled my name desperately, told me to move. But When I could finally see, I was distracted once more. The rumbling that I had previously heard was coming from a car. A long sleek racing car. It was going around 90, maybe 100. And it was headed right for me, just waiting to spray me across the racing track. And then I realized the voices were trying to warn me away from the oncoming car. But it was too late. I would never make it in time.

I watched the car speed toward me, trembling slightly. The driver must have finally notice me, for I saw a sudden snap of attention he gave me. He pressed the wheel and slammed on the brake. Smoke filled the air around me and the car was still coming. I tried to close my eyes, but the shock filtered through my body and I couldn't help myself. It closed in at an alarming speed. I could no longer see the nose of the vehicle, for the air was blanked in smoke from the burning rubber.

But then I eventually heard the engine cut off, which must've meant he stopped. And when I heard the driver step out, I continued to sit and let what just happened register. First, I passed out or something and wound up on a race track, then I was hearing voices, then I almost became road kill. It was a pretty eventful five minutes. When I heard the driver through the smoke, a brand new emotion covered up my fear.

Rage.

The very first things that came out of my mouth involved my anger.

"You fucking idiot. Get over here and take the damn helmet off!"

When I got to the other side, the driver was still standing there, probably watching me through the lense of his helmet. When he didn't respond, I felt my cheeks turn red in even more anger. What the hell was his problem?

And then, something about his appearance caught my attention. It was his ears. The were long and narrow. Like an elf's.

"Like an elf's." I breathed and started toward him anxiously.

Without thinking to my clearest, I pushed the helmet off his head fiercely, demanding to see his face. When the driver's blue eyes locked onto mine, I burst into a fit of tears, and squeezed him to me. His arms immediately flew over me, his face burying into my hair.

The moment I left this world, I had a sense of serenity and happiness. I was just so happy that I got a chance to be here and experience it all. When I was involved with other people and I participated in things, I felt so _alive_. But then, after a year slid by, I realized that I may never see him again. I may never get to hold his hand, or touch his face. I never got to drive fast cars or help him save the innocent. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair. For a couple months, I cried myself to sleep and stopped talking to everyone. My friends were worried about me. They thought I was depressed, that I was going to kill myself or something. But no, I would never think it. The man in my arms at that moment had taught me that life was worth fighting for and it was a blessing, even though he despised his own.

And _now_, here I was, holding him, crying into his broad chest, so overjoyed to see his beautiful face. My heart beat even faster than it had when he had almost ran over me. I ran my hands down his back and eventually pulled away to stroke his face and touch his lips, his eyelids, trying to make sure he was all there. My tears eventually ceased and then I realized I couldn't stop laughing and my mouth hurt from grinning.

His eyes were no longer the size of base balls, but he continued to stare into my eyes, over my face. It seemed as though it was taking him longer to register all this than me. I smiled at him and finally calmed myself and watched him also. I put my hands on either side of his face. "Say something, please."

He blinked and continued to stare at me, his mouth slightly open. He tried to think of what to say and finally said it.

"I wanted you to come back."

This comment sounded so distinctly sincere, it reminded me of it coming from a small child. It's meaning blew me away and my eyes widened. I watched him and again, my lips trembled and I couldn't help but sob even more, feeling ashamed. I wiped my eyes and gasped for breath, shaking my head in sorrow. I felt a tremendous dose of guilt and fault. I had simply left him alone, not even warning him of my leave. I couldn't even imagine the pain and confusion I had caused.

"I'm...I'm so sorry, Jak. I didn't mean to vanish. I wanted to come back so bad! I didn't even know I had to leave!" I sobbed to him.

He shook his head and grabbed one of my hands.

"No, don't cry!" He kissed it, "I forgive you!"

I sniffed and watched him and my heart did it's little flip it always did when I first met him. "Is there anything I can do to make it up?" I asked him miserably.

He nodded and hugged me. I buried my face in his neck as he stroked my hair.

"Yes." He replied. "Don't ever leave me again."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I only got two reviews. That sucks (thank you though, guys!). Some of you are just being lazy. I know. Because I do it all the time :D I know it's only been almost a week since my last chapter, but I'll get slower. Unless you review, I mean. Because the more reviews, the more my eyes widen, and the sooner I click the Microsoft Word button. **

Torn, Ashelin and Pecker had eventually come out to us in the middle of the road. From there, they greeted us and we all headed to the main station, where Ashelin, Jak and I sat with each other and tried to catch up. Torn listened, while he tried to figure some things out by flipping through the channels on one of his walkie-talkies. It was hooked to the Freedom League HQ back at the Naughty Ottsel. He was saying something about poisons and drivers. It rang no bell to me.

The room was nice. Round couches and the layered floors, along with the warm colors. It was much better than hanging out in the Naughty Ottsel or the wasteland for so long. But as soon as we had got here, everybody but Jak got serious and were deep in concentration. Jak nudged me. I looked away from Torn, to whom I was watching suspiciously. He smiled for the tenth time, this time the edges of his face softening from their manly angles. It just seemed like he simply wanted me to smile at him. And so I did. He put a finger under my chin and softly brought my face to his. He barely brushed his lips and against mine, and still my stomach flipped and my heart stuttered. I was glad he couldn't hear it, too.

And then that made me think of something. I reached my hands up and ran my fingers to the tips of my newly long ears. Smiling, I turned and pecked him on the lips gratefully.

When I looked to my left, I saw Torn and Ashelin murmuring over the walkie-talkie. "What's going on?" I asked Jak. He frowned and looked up at a blond man on the TV. "Nothing good." He replied darkly. I blinked and glanced from the TV back to him. I placed my hand on his knee and stared at him.

"Jak, what is it? What's the trouble this time?"

He pursed his lips ad inhaled deeply. "Ashelin, Daxter, Torn, Keira and I got poisoned."

Once more, I blinked. I didn't understand. Poisoned. It didn't seem to make sense to me.

"…poisoned?..." I asked, puzzled.

He turned his head and looked me in the eyes. "As in, there is more than just Dark eco flowing in my blood." His jaw tightened. "Somebody wants to off us."

And then I realized he meant he was dying. My jawbone locked and I sucked in air. My hand tightened around his knee and I pulled my legs up on the couch and completely turned myself toward him, my eyes shooting to every inch of his face. But nothing came out of my mouth. I was more scared then I was when I was nearly run over only about an hour earlier. So instead of saying anything, I waited for him to speak. He saw the question in my face and tried to smiled reassuringly.

"I shouldn't have told you that."

"…"

He shook his head. "It's okay." He touched my face. "We just have to win this combat racing tournament and we're home free, no more poison."

Combat Racing.

My eyebrows shot up and the game's cover popped into my head. Yeah, I went to wal-mart and bought it the day it came out. But the problem was, it was still lying on my dresser, still completely wrapped in plastic. I should've played it. I would've been able to solve all of this. But I had neglected it completely, for what reason, I didn't know. I just wanted to go back home, just for a second and find out who did this, and how to reverse it, or at least keep it from happening.

Finally, I opened my mouth.

"I wanna help. Please, let me do what I can."

He smiled and moved a piece of hair from my face. "Of course. Just drive."

And then my stomach turned. I couldn't drive worth hell. I thought of the loud engine, competing with my shrieking and the out-of-control speed that I had barely been able to handle even before. I sat down properly and shook my head.

"Jak-"

"Kirsten." Torn interrupted, making me jump. "Get up off your ass and come with me."

I turned around and looked at him. "What did I do?"

His face was stone hard, as usual. "It's what you're _going_ to do that's important."

Jak got up and pulled me up with him. Ashelin and Daxter followed, as we all walked out the west door. They led me down a hall and through another set of doors that led outside. The sun was not far from gone and the sky glowed orange and pink. A long, red car idled on the edge of the road. The trim was a vibrant orange and the glossy exterior reflected the sunlight dramatically. To my far left, there was a garage full of more good-looking cars.

"Get in." Torn commanded.

I flipped to face him. "Are you kidding me?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

I looked back at the purring vehicle. "Torn, I will fly right through those guard rails and you know it! When have I ever been able to drive?"

Ashelin crossed her arms. "You're probably better than this asshole." She nodded to the ex-Krimzon. Torn growled and turned me to face the car. "I'll guide you through the headset. We need as many drivers as we can get."

I studied the car and swallowed nervously. But I climbed over the side anyway. The seat was the perfect fit and everything wrapped around the dash, just in reach.

I looked in the rear-view mirror and was surprised to see the dark Freedom League tattoos printed onto my face. I had actually missed them. I clearly remembered getting my license with Jak a long time ago.

Torn leaned against the vehicle. "Here's your headset. Keep it on channel two and I promise you won't go through the guard rails."

I glared at him and he nodded, patting my shoulder. I rolled my eyes and put the earphones over my head and adjusted the mouth-piece. The commander walked away and pulled another two-way radio from his belt. I put my hands on the wheel and continued to study the many buttons and levers around me. It was crazy. I didn't know when the racing started but there was no way I was going to ace this before-hand. After a moment, Torn spoke through the headset. "Can you hear me?" I nodded since he was only about ten feet away. "Sorry, didn't catch that."

I sighed. "Yes, I hear you."

"Alright, pull the clutch down to disarm the breaks."

I did so and the car slowly drifted forward. "Okay, now what?"

"The gas, sweetheart, the gas."

I made an irritated noise. "I don't know which one is the gas, Torn." I said staring down at the four pedals on the ground. This wasn't going to work out well.

"The second one. The fourth is the brake."

"Mind telling me the others?"

"We'll get to that some other time."

I hesitated and lightly put my foot on the gas. It revved and pulled forward, faster than a normal car might. I pulled the vehicle back to the center of the lane and concentrated on the track ahead of me, making sure it was clear. "Good" Said Torn. "Now try to get through the track once without going through the guard rail."

"Alright. Only if you'll let go of the guard-rail joke."

I pushed down a little harder, only about forty-miles an hour. The car drove perfectly smooth, never vibrating too much. The only problem was sharp turns. This vehicle was looser than what I was used to. Probably so it would be easier to turn on tight corners when you were going fast. I tried to relax my back and arms, letting my mind work better. "Where are we anyway?"

"This is Kras City. A little more abundant than Haven."

"Abundant in buildings." I added. "There's so may turns and streets. I'll get lost."

"No you won't. It's a racing track. It goes one way, and that's back here."

I turned a street corner and the road wound down in a straight line.

"Kirsten, you're going to have to go a little faster. Onin could whoop your ass."

He was right. I looked at the speed meter. The numbers were funny little signs, defiantly not English.

"Goddamn it, I can't read this!"

"Learn. It's not my fault you're half retarded."

I snapped at him. "You know, your attitude pisses me off!"

"You might wanna straighten up, soldier! You know, we're not getting any healthier here!"

I sighed and bit my lip, trying to calm myself. "Sorry."

I pushed down on the gas and the car sped forward. The speedometer went higher and I guessed I was going around 90 mph. Now that I was speeding up, the car wasn't so frightening at turns. After a couple minutes of twisting and turning, I finally made it back to the three of them. Keira had joined them. I smiled and waved at her .She grinned and waved back enthusiastically.

Jak walked toward the car an offered me an orange helmet. "What's this for?"

"Don't ask questions, just put it on. Better safe than sorry."

I took it and struggled putting it on my head, for my ears were way to long. Then, I pushed ear through one side, then the other and finally pulled it over my head. I adjusted my headset once more and held a thumbs up. He backed away from the car and joined the others again.

I accelerated and this time, knew what I was doing.

"Okay, I've got the holograms turned on. Now, the first line coming up is blue eco. Drive right through it and one of the meters on the dash should glow."

I indeed caught sight of what he called blue eco. It floated in mid-air and I drove through it. The blue meter did light up about one fourth total.

"Now, when you get to the clearing up ahead, I want you to pull the lever with the blue handle toward you."

I turned a few corners and the wide, clear road opened. I placed my fingers on the handle and pulled. And more sudden than I would've liked, the car lurched forward and the engine roared. I screamed and for a split second, let go of the wheel. The car steered to one side and clipped the railing. I grabbed it, still trembling. "I didn't go _completely_ through." I could hear Daxter cackling uncontrollably, and Keira said _Good God, Torn_ in an unimpressed fashion.

"Alright, your next set is yellow eco."

I had already run through one and saw another meter glow, only this time, the unredable words lit up. "Torn I still can't read this."

"It doesn't matter. Now pull the yellow one."

I hesitated this time but pulled it, thinking that turbo couldn't be two colors. A missile shot out from one of the two small turrets on the back of the car. It cut forward and smashed into the side of a building. Dust and stone fell on me and even though I had a helmet on, I held an arm up.

"Great, now red."

I passed the red eco and pulled the handle. I didn't see or feel anything happen.

"What did I just do?"

"It's a rear projectile, for the guys who try to ram your ass." He said. "Now, the only one left is the green. That's simply a healing eco, that will pass through your car and give it more oomph ."

I nodded aimlessly and looked back down. Their was a red button on the top of the wheel that looked so tempting.

"What's the red button on the wheel for?"

"That's nothing. You'll know when to use it."

"Well I obviously don't _now_." I said, pulling up to the curb, with everyone else.

I turned off the engine and lifted off the helmet. Keira and Jak approached me and Keira took my helmet for me and walked to the other side of the car, examining it.

"Tell whoever owns this vehicle to sell it and get it out of my sight."

Jak lifted me out, even though I was perfectly capable of getting out myself. "Well we won't allow you to sell it, it's all you got."

I watched him carefully and turned to Ashelin. "It's mine?"

She nodded. "We got tons. About fifteen. This one's the _least _complicated."

I sighed and shook my head, turning to walk back to the building. "You're all making a big-"

But when I looked up and caught sight of the camera man approaching us, in one swift movement, I was back under Jak's arm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Yes! Fan art! ****www.nephilim13. Below the big Brandon Lee drawing, should be a Browse Gallery link. Then, click on **_**I'm All Jak's**_**…**

**Sixth grader? O.o Hey, I threw a slushy at one of those at the cinema! But then he found me in the 8****th**** grade assembly the next day at school. **_**You threw a slushy at me! D: **_**Poor kid…I feel bad now.**

**--**

GT Blitz was a loud man. I was glad he wasn't mean, but he was sure annoying. He followed us all the way into the main building, trying to school us on all the racing action. No one liked him. Torn especially, who was glaring daggers in his direction. I watched him, trying to figure out if that was a hairpiece or not. I was pretty sure it was, for it occasionally slid a fraction, and his hand would fly up to keep it in place.

I sighed and sat down. But I shot a look at Jak when he refused to sit with me.

"I gotta go work on the car for the first race."

My brow furrowed. "When is it?"

"Within the hour."

I pursed my lips but nodded slowly. Better to leave him be and get that poison out of his system. Hairman walked out, so he could show himself on TV in the next few minutes. Ashelin also left to work on her own vehicle and all that as left was Torn, Keira and I. Keira was in the corner of the room, at the counter, trying to fix a mechanism of some kind. I crossed my legs and looked up at the TV. Advertisements flashed across it, just like they might back home.

I pulled my gaze away when I felt a weight on the sofa next to me. Torn sighed tiredly and put his arms on the back of the couch.

"Tired?" I asked sympathetically.

"Nah."

I ignored him. "Is it from the poison, you think?"

He shook his head. "I'm just getting to be an old bastard, sweetheart."

I raised an eyebrow. "And _how_ old are you?"

"Twenty eight."

I crossed my arms. "No you're not."

"You're right." He said and glanced at me. "I lied."

"And…?"

"Twenty eight and a half."

I had imagined him being a lot older. Maybe stress had gotten to him. Then, I turned my head to face him curiously. "So how old is Jak?"

"Twenty four."

I raised my eyebrows. Not bad, not bad. Nine years isn't too far. I settled down next to my friend, whom I assumed had fallen asleep.

Okay, so; I had just gotten here in the middle of the combat racing. Jak, Torn, Daxter, Keira, and Ashelin were poisoned. I'd offered to help and god knows what might happen to me. This mess was…quite a mess. Hopefully things would not go as bad as two years ago.

I loved Jak 3 so much, I played it nearly every day even after beating it a few times. Then, I had made that wish and wound up by my hero's side, even having a romance on the side. I had went through so much here and then suddenly it was jerked away from me. I was depressed and my mind clawed at the TV, hoping a hole would open to jump into. When that never happened, I vowed never to become that involved with a video ever again.

When Jak X came out, I stared at the TV screen in shock and disbelief.

_You get the picture_

I was amazed. It may have been a simple video-game commercial to many, but I knew at that moment that Jak was okay. He was racing on the TV and well. Sure, that probably wasn't actually himself on the screen, but the fact that the game was out, was sheer proof he was still there, in another city, on another planet, in another galaxy. Such a long distance seemed so close I could almost count on seeing him from my holler home easily. But the fact that he couldn't see me, was what tore me apart. I knew where he was, but he didn't have a toddler's clue as to where I was. Like a one-way mailbox, only he could get to me if he only knew my address. But he didn't so we could never ever keep in touch.

Something touched my shoulder and I could hear a distant voice calling my name. My head spun and I opened my eyes quickly. I had dozed off. It was Torn.

"Kirsten. We need to get down to Spargus."

"What? Why?"

He gently pulled me up by my arm. "That's where the first race is."

My heart sank. "You're not going to make _me_ race are you?"

He shook his head. "Next time you will."

I sighed in relief and followed Torn outside. "Okay. Rayn." I heard him say in a slightly dark shade. "Can you get Kirsten here to the wasteland in one piece?"

I turned around and faced a woman with hair a shade darker than Keira's. She was fairly tall and well kept. I assumed, from what Daxter told me, that this was Krew's daughter, Rayn. I smiled and she smiled back cheerily. "You must be Jak's girl."

"One hundred percent."

Torn had left without saying good bye and Rayn and I proceeded to one of the garages. But on our way, we passed Keira and I stopped. "Um, Keira?"

She turned. "Yeah?"

"Can I-?" I trailed off and gestured at my shirt.

"Oh! Yeah, sure! Come with me."

I nodded to Rayn and she agreed to wait. I thanked her and caught up to Keira.

Once again, I was back in the main building, which was empty. But instead of turning in the hall to the gathering room, we stayed straight and went up a short flight of steps. We made a right and entered a small blue bedroom with a full bed and matching curtains. A suitcase lay on the ground, which she laid on the bed and popped open.

"I don't really know why I brought all these. We'll only be here a few days."

I raised my eyebrows. Clothes among clothes spilled out. I was used to her simple white t-shirt and pink suspender pants. Hm. Oh well, at least I have a good variety to choose from.

It wound up being hard to choose without being too revealing, but all women here were that way. I wound up with an orange v-neck belly shirt, layered over a red tank top. My shorts were a matching orange and I had knee-high black boots with straps covering the front. A bit different, but more comfortable for the races.

I thanked Keira, who helped me pick. Then, I ran outside and met up with Rayn. She took me to a large black zoomer. Must be a VIP thing or something.

After we had boarded, flew and reached Spargus in about 10 minutes (due to the drivers hasty flying) we nearly beat the racers once they had made it. Rayn and I stepped off and were guided to a ledge where we had the perfect view of the bayside. This must have been northern Spargus, for I had only visited the south and some east. In front of us was a screen where we could watch the race from many angles or any racer's point of view. I reached forward and punched the different numbers. The screen flipped from camera to camera. I couldn't really tell which was which.

"Four."

I jumped. And then I blushed. "Oh."

I counted the forth button over, due to the confusing numbers and hit it. The camera switched and I waited. The racers weren't even in their cars but they had placed them there to be prepared. Weird. We had a perfect view of the starting line from where we were.

I looked at Rayn and she looked at me, making me turn my head, pretending I had been looking at something else. She knew, though. So I turned back to her and nodded. She smiled back sweetly. This was a little awkward. I was such a dork.

I turned at a sound, and the racers were making there way out, followed by a floating camera. It was most likely for the news. One by one. Torn, some guy, Ashelin, some other guys, and then Jak. I smiled and leaned over the railing. "Good luck!".

They all turned at the sound of me. Torn and Ashelin waved and Jak smiled. Daxter popped out from behind him. "Oh you know it!"

And then the big scary-looking guy with the mask looked at me. "Thanks sweetheart."

I frowned. Torn seemed to be the only one who heard and shot him a cold-hard-Krimzon guard glare. And he deserved it. Only Torn called me that.

Anyway, they got in their vehicles and were required to wear seatbelts. Jak and the serial killer-looking guy didn't, but I didn't say anything. Over the intercom I heard Hairman tell them to get ready. I clutched the banister and tried to think positive. No crashes, no careening off cliffs, no skull smashing. Okay…

And then, on the screen the words 'Track Ready. Countdown Commencing' appeared.

"Nervous?" Rayn asked me.

I nodded without looking at her. "Very. You?"

"Oh yes. I value my life."

My forehead creased in thought. Then, I turned to face her. "You're poisoned?"

She nodded. "I thought you were, too?"

I shook my head and sighed. "I'm-" I stopped when '3' appeared on the screen.

2

I flipped around to face the starting line. Tension built back inside me.

1

"Go!" Bellowed the intercom above us.

And then they were off. Ashelin managed a barely-legal head start with a deafening scream of the engine. I shouted and jumped up and down like an excited NASCAR fan. They shot by us with quicker speed then I thought was possible. Rayn joined me and we both leaned over to watch them. They skidded around the corner and were out of sight. Rayn reached forward and tapped a button, giving us an overhead view of what was going on. I screamed into screen. "GO ASHELIN!" For she was in the front. And by the time they had reached the half-way marker, Jak bumped into Shiv's car, which crashed into a stone wall. Bits and pieces were scattered all over the place and Shiv was thrown out. My eyes widened. _I want Jak to wear his seatbelt now_. I calmed down and watched the racers more carefully, now fully aware of how important this combat racing really was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there! Thank you for the reviews and sorry I'm late. Oh and sorry about the last chapter. I don't know what was up with everything being underlined and my link being cut off :/ Okay, so I want you to go straight to a music downloader and download 'After the Flesh' by My Life With The Thrill Kill Cult. When you listen to it with the club scene, it's pure perfection. The song made me think of the dance scenes anyway. And I'm bringing in another character in the next chapter. One of my own ****J**

--

I smiled and waved at Jak as he arrived in second place, behind Ashelin. He didn't win, but the race thrilled me nonetheless. They all skidded across behind them. Ashelin, Jak, Cutter, Torn, Shiv and Edje. Rayn clapped and cheered next to me. I looked down at the screen, at the forth one, and saw Jak leap out of the Road Blade.

"We can go meet them, now that they've come to a complete halt." Rayn stated.

I ran down the aluminum stairs of the watching booth and down the edge of the road. I waved my hands in the air enthusiastically and clapped like a cheerleader. "Yeah, we won!"

Ashelin smiled and we high-five. "Not bad for a girl, huh?"

"No, it's not because you're a girl, it's because you're Ashy-lin!" I said grinning.

"Don't worry" She reassured me. "You'll do great."

I frowned and shrugged. The other team had already disappeared and we made our way to the booth and boarded the large black car-like zoomer that had gotten Rayn and I there.

Back at the main base, I plopped on the couch and Daxter sat next to me. We chatted for a really long time, about how life had been since we'd been apart, about the opposing racing team, he picked on Torn some, we talked more about life, he smacked Ashelin's butt, receiving a wedge on the ears and a low warning growl.

He told me that when I left, Jak didn't really talk much at all for the next year. The second year, he lightened up and became more social, but every time he saw a short, thin girl with long blonde hair or a young couple laughing together, he seemed to cringe or turn around displeasingly. He also said he drank more often when no one was around and didn't get out to saving people much. But he tried to be as nice as he could, as not to worry everyone else. Daxter said Jak had a photo of me that he kept in his pocket everywhere he went, so he wouldn't forget my face like he forgot his father's when he was younger. Of course he met Damas later on, but never knew he was his father for loss of sufficient memory.

After he told me this, I wasn't aware of how much he would miss me, or how much my disappearance would effect Jak. I really didn't honestly see that it was a big deal, for he had to know I was some place safer. Sure, when I got home, I cried every so often or would try to imagine that my realistic life was the dream and I would wake up any second with the love of my life smiling down at me. But that was the normal behavior of a teenage girl who missed someone. Jak simply went nuts.

I sat on the couch observing my surroundings blankly, staring at each aspect blindly. The window panes reflected the golden rays of the evening sun beyond the glass and bold shadows outlined the room as though they were in a material battle of light and dark.

Daxter noted how the past couple of days seemed to slur, and suddenly speed up when I made my return. Time flies while you're having fun. I thought of how I had suddenly disappeared two years ago. Was my time limited once more? Would I have to leave right when our relationship had reached a high level?

"Hey."

I looked up instantly. Jak was looking down at me. His smile fluttered uncertainly. "You alright?"

He sat next to me and I simply nodded and leaned on his shoulder. His arm wrapped around my shoulder. Daxter leaped up and headed to the window, glancing around in a bored fashion. Then he walked away, out of our line of sight.

I looked up at Jak's face and we smiled at each other. He leaned in and kissed me lightly. Now instead of butterflies in my stomach like every time I touched him, my skin heated up in shyness and enjoyment. And then, aware of the company around us, I pulled away politely and buried my face in his chest to hide my red face. I smiled against the denim and the butterflies came back. His free hand came up and rested on my waist lightly.

Ashelin and Rayn walked in together, and Ashelin was clearly irritated about something. Jak suggested that maybe Krew was just yanking our chains and the poison was fake. But Ashelin had had the bottle tested and discovered Black Shade within the pits of the wine. They were most defiantly poisoned, a foreign substance running through their veins. I frowned. "We have to win the whole damn thing then."

"They're crazy though." Keira said bluntly.

"Yeah. But we'll just have to get just as wild." Jak replied.

Torn rolled his eyes and got up, rubbing his head. "Right."

I watched him and then looked at the others, their faces not so confident like Jak and I. The other team was clearly putting them down and by the looks of the race, they were dirty competitors. Their driving reminded her of GTA, like they were simply playing to hurt people. Cutter had given Torn a good push in the race, nearly making him break through the metal barrier separating the city from the ocean. Torn could've saved himself but it certainly made me aware of how I must stay away from the maniacal masked racer.

"You know what I think?" I asked the room.

"What?" Rayn replied.

I sat up, smiling. "I think we should go out and celebrate our first win."

Torn and Ashelin looked uncertain but Jak, Daxter and Rayn agreed, thinking it would lighten us up, make us feel better.

I got up. "Come on. You'll be happy you did once you get out."

"I don't know-" Torn started but I was already pulling him back up when he tried to sit back down. He stumbled a little, a brief flash of irritation in his hardened face. But when he looked at me, his grey-blue eyes softened and he sighed. He turned to look at Ashelin. "She's right. Maybe we should try to loosen up a little before the next race."

She nodded once, her face still a little doubtful. But she _was_ the only one in the room who hadn't yet agreed. I smiled at her, trying to make her more assured of the decision. "Trust me. You'll feel great."

I straightened my shirt and bent over to whisper to Jak. He looked at me and nodded. "There's one right in Kras city."

I smiled and looked around. "Dress nice, but something to move in."

I hurried by Keira and grabbed her arm, pulling her along with me. She followed me with a puzzled expression on her face. Ashelin shrugged and went to her room and so did the others.

In Keira's room I sat her down on her bed and sighed. "Can I borrow some of your clothes again?"

She blinked but then smiled. "Yeah, of course! My pleasure."

"Thank you." I replied and looked in the mirror. "We can coach each other now."

"What?"

I smiled and gestured toward her closet. "We're going out to a dance club. A good one. And we need to dress appropriatly. But we have to not look like losers either."

Her eyes widened. "But...I can't _dance_."

I shook my head. "Well you're wrong. Because anybody could dance better than me. Now get up and we'll dress you first."

We went through quite a few things before Keira could quite make up her mind. With her skin and hair, it was hard to decide on a single thing. But we eventually got her into a white halter with a baggy pair of jeans. She liked it but she didn't really think much of any other outfit than what she was used to wearing. We then curled her hair into tighter locks and put a bit of makeup on but not alot. She looked gorgeous. I was amazed at how much more feminine she could be. But she was still dressed to dance. I was especially excited about dressing her nice, because then maybe we could find her a guy to dance with.

I myself had an eye for one outfit. A dark blue strapless shirt with black jeans that were ripped up the sides. We curled my hair also, but with large locks, and let a few long bangs hang around my face. When we both felt confident with what we wore, we stepped down the hall, past the guys rooms, who were already in the main room and knocked on Ashelin's door. For a moment we didn't hear anything. But then after a brief rustling, she opened the door. "What?"

"What are you gonna wear?" Keira asked her.

"I...think I've decided." She pulled the door open to let us look.

It was a green tanktop that showed her tummy with a matching choker and black pants. She looked stunning also. But Ashelin was always stunning. I grinned and nodded. She smiled and complimented us on the way out. When we walked into the main room, Daxter greeted us and shook his hips. "Hey ladies."

Keira and I laughed and he growled. I walked around the couch where Torn and Jak were waiting. They looked up at us and didn't say anything for a moment. Then, before they could, I looked around. "Where's Rayn?"

"Here." We whipped around and our mouths dropped slightly.

Her dark hair was feathered, her almond colored face was accented with a dark blue jump-suit that was slightly zipped down, revealing a white undershirt. I raised my eyebrows and told her just how wonderful she looked. She blushed and shook her head and tried to fire it back.

"Well." Jak said getting up. "Let's go."

I was overwhelmed when I finally saw his chiseled arms revealed by a black muscle-shirt. He also looked better without his goggles and I ran my hand through his hair to let him know. He grinned and hugged me, telling me I looked nice, and when I picked up the scent of his aftershave I giggled. Jak shaved. Wow.

Torn didn't look too bad in a snug black t-shirt and simplistic blue-jeans. I couldn't argue. It was Torn, after all. He pulled Ashelin toward him as we all walked out into the dark evening, ready to dance.

When we arrived in town in the large zoomer, I glanced at the club. I wasn't worried about getting in, just about who was in there. I looked at Jak and asked him if he was sure this was a safe place. He nodded and pointed to the sign (and I had him read it off). _No Drunks Tolerated!_ I felt a bit better but had to take a deep breath. No different from an after-school senior party. Maybe flashier with older people but that was expected. I was with Jak and I was fine. I smiled to myself and we all walked in together.

Immediatly I felt the musical vibration in my body and the dark blue and black flashes pierced the crowd of dancers on the over-sized dance-floor. I was excited. Keira grinned at me. "We should go dance together!" She shouted over the music.

I nodded and told Jak and he said he would be at the bar.

Keira and I ran out into the middle of the floor danced in front of each other, giggling like the little girls we were. We were just acting silly for the fun of it and to make us feel better about dancing with the guys. After the song was over we squeezed through to the bar and found Jak hunched over it, drinking something light. He swiveled around in his seat. "Did anyone touch you?"

I paused briefly and then laughed. When I spotted Ashelin and Torn next to each other, I approached them, Keira and Jak right behind me. They watched the other dancers and talked with each other. I yelled over the thumping of the bass. "You're not supposed to talk, you're supposed to dance!"

They looked at me and then each other and then back at me but didn't say anything. I grabbed their hands and pulled them out on the floor, and pushed them against each other. They smiled and Torn put his hand on her waist and they began to move in rythym. As I was walking back I glanced at them and saw that they were now grinning at each other. I gloated to myself about how I was right and then someone grabbed my wrist. Fearful at first I jerked away and looked at them. But it was only Jak.

"Oh."

He grinned and lightly pulled me back with his hand on my hip. "Dance with me!"

I blushed and my skin started to heat again, but the urge to be with him was stronger than the shy. (This is when you make sure the song is on!) I thought about the girls at my school and how they danced erotically, teasing the boys so they would grind against each other. That wasn't how I planned on everyhing being. But Jak was patient and moved steadily to the beat, waiting to see how I would move with him. His eyes gazed into to mine, his crooked smile placed on his lips. I knew that being how young I was, I couldn't really do anything extremely passionate with him. I had too much integrity and I was willing to give myself up to anyone. My contact with Errol had shaken me. I often kicked myself around about it and promised myself I would never give out my body in that way. So for my own self-esteem and Jak's I could at least dance with him however my hormones pleased. But not in a nasty sense.

I pressed forward, inches from him, my face in his and he grinned. I simply danced how any girl would to trance music, rather than hip-hop. My hands above my head, twirling around and occasioanlly brushing my lips against his. His hand would hover over my skin, but sensing my caution, would tease me also. It was more fun and loving than sexy and passionate. Finally at the end of the song, I curled my leg around his and ran my fingers through his soft hair. He kissed me and said he'd be right back and to check on Keira. I nodded and turned around. I peered through the throng of people and saw Rayn dancing with a clean-shaven man and decided he was safe. I searched for a while and saw her walking out from the restroom. I smiled and turned back around. But I froze. I wasn't sure why. There was one tunnel of sight through the dancers, to the other side of the room. A shady man lurked in the corner. His arms were folded across his broad chest, a cigarette hanging from his mouth. His hair was beetle-black and slicked away from his face and his goatee was equally the same color. He was already watching me when I turned around and he didn't look away when I stared back.

He pulled his cigarette from his mouth and dumped the ashes on the ground, his gaze never moving from my face. I blinked and found that I couldn't really look away. He puffed on the cigarette and inclined his head, interested in me for some reason. I tilted my head also. But then Jak approached and grasped my arm.

"What is it, Kirsten?"

I shook my head, still looking at the shadowy man. Jak glanced at him and a warning look hit his face, anger rising in his head. His muscles tensed. But I tried to calm him, turning my face for only a minute. When I looked back the man watched us and put out his cigarette. He grinned smugly and his shoulders shook, chuckling. He vanished momentarily. I looked at Jak and his face was still solid.

"I think we better go." He said bluntly.

I nodded and we gathered up the others, and headed home soonthereafter.


	5. Chapter 5

**WooT! People finally started reviewing. Anyway, I promised I'd bring in another character in this chapter. I am, but she won't take Kirsten's spotlight, just so you know. Anyway, I **_**am **_**open to ideas and please feel free to give some if the story loses it's wow. Enjoy.**

--

We all arrived quite late after our dancing. We got out and only talked for awhile before deciding to go to bed. They were going to make me get up and practice early for my first match. I wasn't really looking forward to it. I could easily see myself being crushed against a wall or- as Torn and I argued- going through a guard-rail.

When I got into my room, I immediately took my shoes off and lay down. The room was small but with vibrant colors and a fairly large window with an orange curtain. I lay under the covers and listened to my breathing, thinking about the events of the day. Torn helping me out, Cutter _creeping_ me out, the strange man in the dance club. And last but not least- Jak. He was so warm and friendly with me, I couldn't help but be scared for him. It seemed that through each of his adventures, he was chosen as the least likely to survive because so many people were after him.

I frowned and turned over. I wonder if he was safer with or without me. Probably not, because many people knew how close we were. And they could use his softened heart to their advantage. But then again, he had my help too. However much help I offered.

And then that got me to thinking- when would our relationship heat up? Like in the mature way. It couldn't now; it didn't feel like the right time. I was only fifteen. Now, defiantly not right. Lots of girls my age did things, but I wouldn't. I would have to wait. But that seemed okay, because Jak didn't seem to mind. I would talk to him about it.

I blushed.

Or maybe not. If was hard to talk about, of course it would be hard to do. I needed to put it out of my head. What's not thought of can't be brought up.

My eyelids slowly fell over my eyes and I dropped into hazy sleep. And surprisingly, I opened them again, gazing into daylight. No dreams. But maybe that was a good thing, no nightmares.  
I got up and inhaled deeply. It must have not been too late, because nobody woke me up. I stood and stretched, clawing the air. Then, I realized I didn't have the right clothes on. I walked out barefoot and knocked on Keira's door. She was already up and let me in. I changed in her bathroom and freshened up. When I was ready, we both walked out into the lounge. Torn was sitting on the couch.

"Wow." I said sitting next to him. "You're not doing _anything_."

"Yeah, just thinking."

"And what are you thinking of?"

"Just this situation we're in."

I smiled. "Well, I find that thinking about it too much makes it seem worse than it is."

"No." He said. "Because it can't get any worse."

"No!" I jumped and hugged him. "Come on Keira!"

She shook her head, grinning. "No, he might eat me."

And then somebody walked into the room, from outside. Torn saw them first and his whole body tensed.

"Oh my god." He breathed.

I pulled away and looked. I held my breath. I didn't exactly know who it was, but her appearance took my breath away.

The woman standing in the doorway had purple braids all the way to her hips, eyes so beautiful yet sinister; I wasn't surprised at Torn's reaction. A scar traveled from her hairline, seeming to go through her eye down her cheek, but her eye wasn't touched. But when she blinked, I saw the scar lightly touching the top of her eyelid. She wore scanty leather clothing, and a cigarette hung out of her dark lips. She was so gorgeous yet dark I felt my stomach curl in envy. And then I noticed the tattoos on her face. Krimzon tattoos or Freedom tattoos?

Torn's face was so confused and shocked I kept glancing back and forth.

"Hello Torn." She said in a voice as sultry as Ashelin's.

"Jonna. Why are you here?"

"The same reason you are." She said and puffed on her cig.

She sat on the other side of him, pulling one leg up and facing him. He was watching her intently. I turned and looked at Keira. She shrugged and looked as baffled as I. I lowered my head so it was hidden from the woman's sight behind Torn. Then I mouthed to Keira, _Get Jak and Ashelin_. She nodded and turned around, trying to act casual. For effect, she stopped at a table and looked down at a paper and then went into the hallway.

"Are you racing?" Torn said.

"Yes."

"Are you poisoned, too?"

"No." She blew the smoke in his face. He actually didn't notice it.

"Then you're helping us?"

She smiled and lifted an eyebrow. "Nah. I'm with Mizo."

Torn's face twisted in anger. "What?"

She laughed and bit her lip. "You heard me. I'm sick of your goody two shoes junk. I'm racing for a good cause and that's to get rid of you."

Nobody said anything after this. It was like listening to somebody say they were going to kill you. Torn stared at her. Then he stood up.

"Get out."

Ashelin and Jak walked in, looking interested in what Keira told them. Jak kept walking but Ashelin stopped.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

Jonna twisted around and looked at her. Then she slowly got up. "Ashelin, how are you doing darling?"

"Jonna here's racing for Mizo and the rest of those crazy drivers." Torn said.

And then I spoke up. "I don't see what's going on here, who is she?"

Everyone looked at me. Daxter walked in and hooted but I didn't really listen to him. Jonna walked over to me. "Look at this. Somebody here learning how to be one of the big girls, aren't you just precious." She bent and put a hand under my face and studied me. I pulled my head back and glared at her in disgust. I stood up and went around the couch to Jak. I stood next to him and we both crossed our arms.

She watched me and then grinned, dumping some ashes onto the carpet.

"Ah, Jak the cradle-snatcher. I've heard much about you."

Never in my life had my temperature shot up so high. I was so shocked at my self especially when I thoughtlessly shot forward, trying to get over the couch to her. But Torn grabbed me and pulled me aside. "No, Kirsten. She's not worth it. She's just trying to make you mad, you can't let her make you mad sweetheart."

I trashed and tried to squirm away. I felt my face twisted into such an ugly expression, I would be afraid of me. Keira was staring at me in shock. Jak had his arms unfolded and his face was red in anger.

I finally calmed down but I spat at her, growling. I was like a wild animal. I had never in my life wanted to hurt someone so bad. She was grinning widely and had even taken her cigarette out. "Well look at that, aren't you the hyper one?"

Ashelin walked forward and stood next to her. She thrust her finger toward the door and growled at her.

"Get out, _now_."

"Okay." She said blew smoke in Ashelin's face. "I will."

Ashelin snatched the cigarette from her and threw it down, crushing it. Jonna looked at her for a moment more and then turned to leave.

"I'll see you all out on the track today."

She walked out, her hips swaying naturally. Everybody was quiet, looking at the door.

And then Daxter spoke. "Wow. Who was _that_? And I thought _I_ was a pain."

I sighed and Torn let go of me. I turned and put my hands on his shoulders, burying my face in his chest tiredly. He hugged me. "Sorry about that. She's always loved raking at everyone's nerves. She's good at it too."

"Who was it, Torn?" I said. I think I just made my very first personal enemy. The first person that I made a goal to strike down myself _for_ myself. Torn sat down and I went back to Jak, hugging him too.

"That…" Torn said glumly. "Was my ex-girlfriend."

Everyone in the entire room dropped their jaws except for Ashelin, who seemed to already know. Rayn walked in. "Hey everybody."

We all glanced at her wide-eyed. Her eyes also got big. "What? What is it?"

"Jonna and I were together back when I worked for Praxis. She was working there as artillery captain. She saw to it that we got our weapons and showed how to use them. She also made them, like Tess. She really was pretty, but now she's…she's…"

"Slutty." Ashelin stated.

"Well, yeah that too. But she's so _different_. I don't know what it is. She looks and _feels_ strange. She used to have red hair, cute freckles and wore colorful things. But she also had a taste for war and like I said; making people angry. She doesn't act different but I'm so confused as to why she's with the other team."

"Did you dump her?" I asked.

He looked at me in irritation. I bit my lip.

Daxter boomed. "You're such a jerk. Why would you break it off with _that_ piece?"

"Daxter!" Jak snapped.

"What?!"

Jak rolled his eyes. "I felt dark eco when she was in here. It disappeared when she left. But she's _drenched_ in it. And you can tell she took it willingly."

"But how did she get it?" Ashelin said.

"The Krimzon labs, most likely." Torn replied, his head in his hands.

We all dropped it at that point. Everyone talked for a bit and Torn suggested we get to work. We walked out together and I practiced my driving. I did four laps and he put some decoys up for me to practice on. The whole time I was driving I would occasionally think of Jonna and my foot would get heavier on the gas, impressing Torn. I would shoot at things more, feel more reckless.

I made a promise to myself that I would have her knocked off a race at some point or another. I was one-hundred percent sure of it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey peeps. This story isn't going as well as the last one, hmm? Oh well. The sequel's never better than the original, I know. Oh and I can't wait for the fan art! Holy cow I forgot and now I'm all 'cited again! I hope you all like Jonna as a new character. There'll be more of her. I'm also putting a drawing of her on my DeviantArt. But that'll be later. **

**--**

I buttoned my driving gloves and stared at the opposing racers as well, glaring and trying not to seem afraid. But deep down I was a bit nervous and occasionally my body would tremble briefly from anxiety.

Torn and Keira were inspecting my car and Daxter was posing and looking at his reflection in the glossy red paint. I wasn't sure where Jak and Ashelin were. It was bright sunny day and not too hot. I could enjoy it if the tension weren't so thick in the air. But in a way I was also excited about getting to race. I had driven quite a bit back home but never raced anyone.

I turned around and cracked my neck on both sides. Torn said all the arrangements were made for the track and that my car was fine. The race would start in five minutes. He walked off to get ready and left me and Keira. Daxter also went to find Jak.

"Wish me luck." I sighed.

"Good luck." She smiled reassuringly. "I wish I could race, too."

I looked at her. "Why can't you?"

"My dad."

I thought. "Oh, Samos."

"Yeah, he's afraid I'll get hurt. I'm old enough to handle myself."

I agreed but didn't say anything. I didn't want to contradict Samos' choices.

"Ah, well." I shrugged. "If my dad were here he wouldn't let me either."

I was all geared up and got in my car, and steered it to the starting line to wait. Cutter was there as well. I parked and sunk in my seat, hoping he wouldn't notice me. I was really sure he did but to my surprise, he said nothing. All for the better, naturally.

Gradually all the other racers made there way to the starting line also. We would all shoot off in thirty seconds. I leaned out of my seat to look at everyone else. Jak was to my left and Edje to my right. I looked at Jak and waved, smiling. He smiled also and gave me a thumbs up. I returned it to him. I was okay. I wouldn't get hurt. When it comes to missiles and junk, just return the favor. Don't start anything. Yeah, just race don't battle.

I inhaled and exhaled audibly. I could here someone say something occasionally through my headset. Everybody's voice was audible. On the dash, I also saw a small line of switches for private talk. If I ever needed help, Torn was two switches to the right, Jak was four and Ashelin was seven. And if I ever felt the heavy need to curse, there was everyone else's. I think Jonna was six.

The animated buzzer sounded at the count-down. Hairman was already talking into the loud speakers, only worried about his ratings and not his life.

Three. Two. One.

I jammed my foot on the accelerator and darted through the air ahead of me. Felt my heart beating rapidly as my hands clutched the wheel. But everything else disappeared except for everything ahead of me. I concentrated on my breathing to block out other distractions and kept my foot pressed down. I could hear Shiv cursing and Ashelin yelled out. I looked to my right and saw Jonna ramming her into the wall. My shoulders tensed and I almost started to shout at her.

I peered at the road ahead of me and then back at the two older women. Ashelin finally fell behind her and Jonna was ahead. And then I did something before I even thought about it. Ashelin was behind Jonna so it was only her in between me and the wall. I jerked the wheel to left, cutting off Shiv and then swung back to my right. My car pressed right against Jonna's causing her to smash into the wall. I looked at her reaction and wished I hadn't. Her face was briefly surprised but when she looked at me, her look of shock changed to a knowing smile. Everything seemed to disappear and I couldn't look away. My heart was beating and neither of us was paying attention to the road.

And then I was forced to look away. The track had turned abruptly to the right and the very tip of the left hand side of my vehicle nicked a wall. I cried out as my car spun crazily out of control. I thought for sure I was going to crash into somebody. But someone barely missed me and I was in last place when I finally braked successfully. My hand flew to the base of my neck as I tried to calm myself down. I had almost gotten seriously injured. That could've been a train wreck of a crash.

And then the sound of Hairman's voice brought me back to reality. The race. I looked around in a panic and quickly put the car in reverse to turn around. When I was pointed in the right direction, I switched back to drive and hit the last of my turbo to speed forward in attempt to catch up. I squealed to myself as I tried to steer. Turbo dashing still frightened me to a certain degree.

I raced for a certain amount of time and eventually the race ended. I rushed through the starting line and drove off the track to the car port. From what I could tell, everybody finished quite close together. I parked hastily, almost hitting Jak. I turned off the ignition and sunk back in my seat, listening to my own breath come out in uneven wheezes.

Jak came up to me and helped me out. "So?"

I looked at him. "That was absolutely terrifying."

He laughed and hugged me. I pressed against him as though I were going to die. He rubbed my back and stroked my hair which actually successfully calmed me and I closed my eyes, tightening my grip. The effect he had on me was astounding. No one had ever made me feel this safe in my entire life.

Later on everyone congratulated me and we relaxed. That is, after Hairman gave us more criticism than needed. He was foolish and didn't foil our plans of relaxation though. Everyone was surprisingly calm the next day. I was to also drive in the rest of the races unless I continued to do a horrible job, than I was positive they'd kick me off.

The race went by quickly. I was cut off more than once by the opposing team members and wound up in fourth place. Jonna won that race. Normally fourth wouldn't be too bad for me to handle. It was just the fact that she was so smug when she glanced my way that made me want to shoot her. She was going to complicate things. Thoroughly.

Later that evening, Jak, Daxter and I were touching up his car after it had taken some minor damage from the race. A dent here and there and one flattened tire, Courtesy of Shiv. I bent over to brush my fingers across a deep cut in the metal's flesh. Daxter was sitting on the hood, licking his fingers after finishing off some sort of cream-filled pastry thing. I could hear his lips smacking pathetically. Jak was under the car, looking at the under carriage.

I stood up. "I wonder who Mizo is exactly and why he refuses to show his face?"

Daxter shook his head boredly. "I bet there is no Mizo. It's probably run by some retarded freak. Like Torn on crack or somethin'."

I laughed. "Wow. That would be typical."

"Yeah torn would be kinda scary on crack."

Jak sat up and wiped his hands. "He'd be kinda like you."

I shook my head. "I didn't mean Torn doing crack. I was talking about some freak trying to knock us off. Errol was a freak. Maia was a freak. Any of your enemies normal people?"

"No." Daxter said. "Normal would be like……Torn on happy pills."

I turned and glared at him. He shrugged. "Just trying to keep the conversation interesting."

And out of the corner of my eye, I spotted something red. Then somebody spoke.

"Ahh. Well, well, well."

Daxter and I turned while Jak climbed from the floor. I felt a chill run through me. It was the man from the club. With the red coat and the piercing gaze. Shadows fell across his face and a cigarette was tucked between his two fingers. And slightly behind him, a large red and silver robot glared from behind artificial green eyes.

I backed up and nearly fell into the car. Jak stood to his fullest height and walked around the front of the car to confront the mysterious dark-haired man.

"You must be the infamous Jak!" He sneered and waved his cigarette around. "How pleasurable to meet you."

"Not sure if I can say the same thing." Jak said suspiciously.

"Well I just wanted to you to meet the new racer. And one of your most deadly opponents. UR-86."

He gestured to the robot behind him and it stepped forward, its arms twisting mechanically and its steps brief and hard on the floor. He bragged on UR-86's capabilities and pointed out every detail of how badly we would compete to him.

He finished and Jak glared. I spoke up. "And who are you exactly?"

He turned to face me. I almost stepped back again but restrained myself and stood up tall, though I remained the smallest, other than Daxter.

"I," He started. ", am the great Razer. But of course you will not be on the track with me for some time. I'm far beyond the capabilities of the others. I don't think you're ready for me."

I frowned. "I think you'd be surprised at all we can take on, Razer."

The boldness in those words surprised even me. Jak glanced at me but then continued to stare at Razer.

He studied me behind the cigarette smoke, his bright eyes searching my face for some sign of stupidity perhaps. But then he smirked and chuckled slightly, like he did that night at the club.

"I can see you've managed him, Kirsten." He said nodding at Jak. "But I am a completely different kind of man. Possibly one too psychologically intimidating for such a young precious girl as yourself."

I felt my face burn in embarrassment and familiar rage. I tried to remain from trembling. Then I heard Jak growl slightly. He stepped forward so he was only inches away from Razer. He murmured into his smug face.

"You'll stay away from her, or I swear you will get hurt."

He seemed slightly amused by Jak's anger. But he turned and beckoned the mechanism to follow him out. I watched them exit and all was silent. The doors closed and I could here my heart beating.

"What an ass!" Daxter boomed.

Jak and I said nothing. He went back to work and I leaned against the car with my arms crossed, thinking about how sick I was of these age jokes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Aw, I just got through reading my last story and realized that I'm kinda holding back in my writing in this story. After going over both, the first one sorta drags you in more, huh? I guess that's why this one's not as successful. Or maybe it's just a slow starter, I don't know. But anyway, I was wanting everybody to give me ideas on another story, once this one's finished. Unless another Jak game comes out by then.**

**--**

I walked toward the main building, from the racing track. We had just finished a circuit race and lost. Jak got second place. I didn't race, in order to let the other teammates race their share. I wasn't really sure what place everyone else got, but all I knew was that the robot was too good. Razer had indeed mentioned its skills but I didn't actually expect it to be that great. We would just have to try even harder.

I waltzed in on the most unexpected thing. Everybody was crowded around someone. Someone with a deep voice. I walked closer and discovered who it was. It was Sig.

I grinned and ran over. Everybody was asking him how he was doing, other than Rayn who was a little confused. He spotted me and said hello. I noticed, another person not as super enthusiastic as everyone else was Torn, who was typing on some sort of computer in the corner of the room.

Sig announced that he was joining the team. This meant a single person from our team had to take a rest in order for him to win. We all agreed that whichever one of us was last would take a break from one race and then let the last person who rested drive. Made perfect sense. Since Torn came in last earlier that morning, he agreed to take a break and let Sig have his place.

I piped up. "Hey guys, how about I just drop out 'til I'm needed. I mean, I'm just a nuisance anyway."

Jak immediately threw me a look. "I don't think so."

"Why not?" I demanded pathetically.

"Because, we're trying to get you used to this."

"Yes." Samos added. "Quitting makes you no better."

"I'm not quitting." I muttered. "Just making room for the better drivers, that's all."

"We're trying to make _you_ a better driver, sweetheart." Torn spoke. Though he called me 'sweetheart', he still said it in his razor-like voice. I turned to glare at him. His expression softened a bit and he shrugged, uncaringly. I sighed and nodded.

"Fine." I said and crossed my arms. "Then I have a question for the room."

Everyone looked at me. "Why doesn't Keira get to drive too?"

At first nobody said anything. But then Keira, who was standing beside the doorway, formally speaking to Sig, stomped her foot. "Yeah! You guys act like I'm ten years old! I can drive, I swear. Cars are my everything! I fix them, make them and I can sure as hell drive them!"

"Keira, I already told you." Samos tapped his staff on the ground impatiently. "I'm only protecting you. Imagine what could happen to a girl like you out there!"

"But what about _Kirsten_?! She's younger than _me_!" Keira fired back angrily.

I could see the color in her face brighten as she shoved her finger through the air to indicate me. I also didn't say anything. I fidgeted rather nervously with my ear and then ran my hand down my face, looking from father to daughter in questioning silence. I glanced at Jak. He looked at me in a_ You started this_ sort of way. I lowered my head regretfully.

Samos glared. "Keira, this is your home. You have too much to live for. We can't have you getting killed. Kirsten goes home if something happens, that's why it doesn't apply…to her."

My head snapped in his direction as I felt my blood freeze. This time the silence was solid. I ignored everyone around me as I stared at the small sage in shock. He suddenly looked nervous, as though he made a mistake to say it. I was pretty sure he said that if I _died_ here, then I would go back _home_. My mouth opened to say something but not one sound came out. I was too confused to process words correctly.

But someone asked the proper question for me.

"_What_ did you say?" Torn voiced in surprise

Sage looked from face to face, deciding if it was okay to tell us whatever he was hiding. Then he gave up and sighed. "I spoke with Onin."

"About what?" I snapped.

"Well it started as a question of the Precursors. Then she said that she had spoken to one of the three previous to Kirsten's arrival. They warned us of a great danger to seize us. A betrayal."

"The poisoning." Ashelin remarked.

"Precisely. She said that we would be visited by an old friend shortly after the tragedy. The stranger would be an immortal until the point of imitated death."

"And that means what?" I asked.

"It means that if you're killed here, whether it by purpose or accident, human or machine, you will return to your home world until the Precursors summon you once more, by will."

I tried to soak it all in slowly for better understanding. It all was explained so fast, I didn't really know how to rule it out, situation-wise. I shook my head in still more confusion. But in some way it didn't make since. I thought about how to word my next question. But once again, somebody else spoke for me. This time it was Jak.

He said quietly. "What about the last time…she left?"

Some looked at him and some looked away. I realized I wasn't really breathing for a minute and sucked in a long but silenced breath. Samos eyed Jak, a look of sympathy on his aged face. He sighed once more and shook his head.

"They told you. She wasn't meant to be here in the first place. Her being a unit of matter way one the other side of the galaxy really slowed things down, my boy. If she were to stay too long, the process of movement would freeze and work its way to our own world. And then it would be incurable."

"Father." Keira growled. "Some sensitivity?"

He blinked and nodded. "I mean to say that time would freeze and warp if she stayed."

Jak didn't really seem to be listening. He was staring at the wall above Samos with a look of pain on his angelic features. I wanted to reach over and touch his hand, but I was afraid it would make things worse. I said nothing. There was nothing more I _could_ say. But then somebody interrupted the silence. Blitz was on the TV screen.

We all turned to see him standing there. And there was somebody else with him. Pecker. Daxter cursed out loud.

Hairman didn't seem too enthusiastic about the new co-host. This amused some of us and other glared at the screen in disgust. I myself thought it was great to see the bird again; after all it was another aspect of this world I had grown fond of. All the colorful characters. No pun intended

"That bird has his head stuck up waaay to far up his-"Daxter started.

But I interrupted him by pushing him off the couch. He landed on the ground with a thud and glared up at me. But I wasn't looking at him. I was watching Jak, who was walking away, toward the bedrooms. Everybody else was too fixed on the TV to notice him. All but one other. I glanced at Sig. He was looking at me. He pressed his lips together and nodded at the doorway. I knitted my eyebrows together in an uncertain way. He blinked shrewdly and nodded again. With a defeated sigh, I turned around and walked around everyone toward the hallway.

I rounded the corner and paused, seeing as he was just shutting his door. But I also stopped in reluctance, deciding whether or not to go to him. His mood sometimes shifted unexpectedly and I didn't want to upset him. But then again I would feel bad not trying to comfort him at all.

I sighed in my own defeat and walked further down the hallway, stopping in front of the red door. I lifted my hand up to knock, hesitating for a fraction and then lightly tapped with my knuckles.

I heard a creaking noise, evidently him getting off his bed. He opened the door enough to show his face. He'd removed his jean jacket and his goggles, a tired and cheerless expression on his face. I gulped and spoke softly to him. "Were you going to sleep?"

He shook his head, not speaking and looked at the ground.

"Then may I come in? If…if it doesn't bother you, I mean."

He nodded. "Yeah." And he opened the door a bit farther to allow me to come in.

I stepped in and looked around, noticing how similar all the rooms were. He shut the door and ruffled his hair, still staring at the ground bleakly. I sat down on the bed and kicked off my boots. I lay on the bed, stretching like a cat. I watched him lean up against a wall, crossing his arms. I didn't say anything.

It was silent for a minute. He looked up at me expectantly. Instead of babbling I patted the bed. He exhaled and lay next to me. He rolled to face me and I stared into his eyes lazily. He stared back, neither one of us still speaking. It was sort of a meaningful silent. An exchange of the eyes and mind.

And then he broke the silence.

"It's a soar subject." He murmured.

"I know."

He blinked and reached his hand out and rested it on my face, caressing my cheek lovingly. I struggled not to tear up. I lightly traced circles on the back of his hand and sighed.

"What is it?" He asked thoughtfully.

I bit my lip. "Nothing. It's just," I stared at the bedspread, "Nothing bad's happened yet."

He looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Well you know…it just seems like fate that something has to. I think I have to pay a price every time I'm sent here. Last time, all sorts of terrible things happened."

A look of despair crossed his features. "No, listen nothings gonna happen. I wouldn't ever let anybody hurt you, you know that."

And then the tears wouldn't stay back any longer.

"But what about _you_."

He smiled. "Don't worry about me," And he kissed me. "You're all that matters now."


End file.
